Maybe Later
by brokenyouth0108
Summary: Menurutnya, Menma Uzumaki adalah sosok yang dibutakan cinta; yang jelas-jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruko tidak menyukainya, dan tentu saja dia sudah mengungkapkan dengan sangat jelas pada pria itu; yang lagi-lagi hanya dianggap angin lalu. Namun sebuah kejadian unik dan menegangkan membuat mereka dekat. Hei! Kenapa aku jadi cemburu seperti ini? Menma x Naruko. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Menma x Naruko**

**Warnings: OOCness, typos, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe Later<strong>

**ch 1**

Sepatah demi sepatah kalimat menggema di sekitar lorong suatu sekolah sore itu. Terdengar lantang kemudian sendu. Mengintip dari sela pintu ruang Klub Drama, seorang wanita terlihat sedang melakukan gerakan dramatis. Layaknya terhipnotis, anggota tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan naskah yang sedang dia baca. Raganya berada di tempat itu; seorang diri, namun jiwanya berada di latar imajinya. Terlalu fokus pada perannya, wanita itu tidak menyadari sosok lain telah mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam ruangan sakral miliknya; hingga suara tepuk tangan membuyarkan penjiwaannya.

"Wah, wah, kau hebat juga, Foxy-girl."

Wanita itu menggertakan gigi sembari menatap sosok itu sengit. Rasa bencinya terhadap panggilan yang memang jelas-jelas bukan namanya, sama besarnya dengan melihat cengiran mengesalkan yang dibuat oleh pria itu sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini, Menma Uzumaki?"

Pesan tidak suka jelas-jelas terdengar dari nada bicaranya, namun seperti yang dia duga hal itu tidaklah bisa mengubah raut wajah ceria pria itu; seperti orang itu memang diciptakan hanya memiliki satu macam ekspresi saja.

"Karena rasa penasaranlah yang menuntunku kemari. Dari seberang lorong sana aku bisa mendengar suara merdumu yang sedang menjiwai peran yang sungguh tidak bisa ditolak. "

"Ah, begitu," Naruko Namikaze memasang wajah tak pedulinya. "Kalau begitu bisa aku pastikan beberapa hari lagi ruangan ini akan menjadi ruangan kedap suara sehingga orang-orang sepertimu tidak akan mengganggu latihan pada anggota Klub Drama."

Menma melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan giliran pria itu memasang wajah yang sama dengan Naruko. "Ah, begitu. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak suka menganggu anggota lain dari Klub Drama sekolah ini. Bagiku hanya kau saja sudah cukup, Naruko."

Dia menyerit tak suka mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya dengan begitu akrab. Mereka tidak akrab; tidak akan pernah bisa akrab. Menurutnya, Menma Uzumaki adalah sosok yang dibutakan cinta; yang jelas-jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruko tidak menyukainya, dan tentu saja dia sudah mengungkapkan dengan sangat jelas pada pria itu; yang lagi-lagi hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kau masih ingin latihan?"

"Tentu saja. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk – HEI! Kenapa kau menggeret kursi itu mendekat padaku!?" tunjuknya kesal pada kursi yang sedang pria itu geret; seolah itulah akar dari kemarahannya.

Menma melihatnya bingung; tatapannya menunjukan sesuatu yang terlihat jelas yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruko dan wanita itu tahu sesuatu itu bukan hal yang bagus. "Agar aku bisa duduk dan menyaksikan penampilanmu dari dekat."

Kemarannya sudah memuncak. Dengan hentakan cepat dia berbalik memunggungi pria itu; karena dia tahu, jika dia melihat wajah pria itu lebih lama maka jika sifat meledak-ledaknya saat marah akan keluar. Sudah cukup. Percuma saja memeras emosi untuk orang yang tidak peka seperti Menma. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Biarkan pria itu melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Aku bersumpah, jika kau mengganggu latihanku maka pukulan keras akan aku layangkan ke wajah jelekmu," ancamnya; masih tak sudi melihat Menma.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti, Tuan Putri."

Dia yakin jika Menma sedang tersenyum lebar saat ini. Kadang kala Naruko tidak mengerti seberapa besarkah rasa cinta Menma untuknya hingga semua ancaman, perkataan buruk yang dia berikan tidak membuat pria itu marah padanya. Itu semua hanya pertanyaan sesaat, dan sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

**-x-**

"Hei, hei, Naruko, kenapa baru sepuluh menit melanjutkan latihanmu dan kau memutuskan untuk pulang?"

Meskipun jengah dengan pertanyaan Menma yang terus diulang, namun Naruko tetap mengabaikannya. Dia terus berjalan lebih cepat dari tempo berjalannya yang biasa hanya untuk mendahului Menma yang sedang kerepotan menggeret sepedanya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya ya tak apa. Tapi bisakah kau pelankan jalanmu. Jika kau terus berjalan seperti itu kau bisa tersandung sesuatu karena pecahayaan pada malam hari sangatlah minim."

Benar-benar keras kepala wanita ini. Menma menghela napas. Sepertinya dia harus mencari cara agar Naruko mau – paling tidak – mengubah cara berjalannya yang seperti sedang berlomba jalan cepat. "Aku bisa melihat celana dalammu, Naruko. Dan itu berwarna putih."

Ternyata cara itu sangatlah ampuh hingga membuat Naruko menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan gerakan lambat, wanita itu berbalik menatapnya; dan dari sorotan lampu jalanan yang berada di atas mereka dia bisa melihat muka Naruko sepadam tomat.

Mata Menma melebar kecil, jangan bilang tebakannya yang asal mengenai warna celana dalam Naruko itu benar.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah!? Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus dari tadi!?"

Suara Naruko yang meledak-ledak membuat Menma harus mundur satu langkah. Ternyata benar pepatah orang-orang, jangan pernah membuat wanita marah dengan hal yang sangat sensitif – seperti warna celana dalam misalnya – karena hal itu akan membuat masalah lain akan diungkit-ungkit.

"Umm, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Menma kikuk.

Kaki wanita itu dihentakan ke tanah dan menatapnya garang. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Dari tadi kau terus saja bertanya alasanku pulang. Asal kau tahu aku pulang sepuluh menit setelah melanjutkan latihanku gara-gara kau! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi latihan jika ada orang lain, terlebih kau, mengganggu latihanku. Dan jangan sok peduli dengan menyuruhku untuk memperlambat tempo berjalanku! Itu hakku untuk berjalan dengan tempo apapun!"

Tersadar dari emosi marahnya, Naruko segera menutup mulutnya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menatap Menma yang ternyata sama kagetnya dengan dirinya.

Dia berdehem kecil. "Ka-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," pamitnya setelah berhasil mendapatkan suaranya kembali. _Benar-benar bodoh_, pikirnya jengkel pada dirinya sendiri; dia memukul ringan kepalanya. Seperti yang pernah dia singung sebelumnya, sifat meledak-ledaknya akan keluar jika sedang marah, dan tak Naruko sangka dia menunjukan sifat tidak elitnya itu pada Menma; orang teratas dari list blacklistnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Naruko!" teriakan Menma terdengar panik.

Naruko berbalik dan menatapnya jengah dari kejauhan. "Ada apa lagi!?"

"Jangan lewat situ! Jika malam, jalan itu akan banyak anjing liarnya!"

Mata biru Naruko melebar perlahan. "Bo... bohong..." dia tidak suka dengan anjing, terlebih anjing liar; mereka membuatnya takut karena pengalaman pertamanya berteman dengan anjing sungguh sangat jauh dari kata baik. Ketika memastikan kebenaran dari perkataan Menma, seekor anjing telah keluar dari sarangnya dan menggeram padanya.

"Jalanlah pelan-pelan kemari, Naruko."

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa..." gumannya sangat pelan; terlalu takut untuk mencipatakan suara.

Menma memparkirkan sepedanya sembarang. Dia berjalan sangat perlahan menuju Naruko; tak ingin membuat suara apapun yang membuat anjing itu terkejut dan menyerang wanita itu.

Ketika sampai di depannya, Menma menarik perlahan tangannya dan berbisik pelan; menyuruhnya untuk segera berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah melangkah, sebatang ranting yang terjatuh tak sengaja dia injak hingga membuat suara yang cukup keras; mengingat lokasi dimana mereka berada sangatlah sepi. Menma dan Naruko saling bertatapan ketika mendengar suara gongongan terdengar keras. "Lari!" Naruko mengikuti Menma berlari ketika merasa tangannya ditarik cukup keras oleh pria itu.

Firasatnya mengatakan jika Naruko sangat takut pada anjing, jadi berlari dari anjing seperti ini pasti sudah luar biasa. Dia bisa merasakan tangan wanita itu terasa dingin dan basah digenggamannya. Tak usah melihat ke belakang untuk mengetahui raut wajah seperti apa yang dibuat oleh Naruko, Menma sudah tahu. _Apapun yang terjadi aku harus menyelamatkan Naruko terlebih dahulu_, pikirnya berusaha mencari akal. Melihat pertigaan di depannya, sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya.

"Maaf!"

Belum sempat mengerti arti seruan Menma padanya, tubunya terasa di dorong ke samping dan hanya dalam hitungan detik saja dia tersungkur ke atas tanah. Suara langkah kaki anjing liar yang mengejarnya mulai terdengar menjauhinya. Perasaan lega yang sempat dia rasakan berubah panik. "Menma..."

Meskipun rasa takut masih menyelimutinya, meskipun kakinya bergetar saat mencoba untuk berdiri namun perasaan cemas akan kondisi Menma mengalahkan semua itu. Sifat pria itu yang selalu seperti ini membuatnya tidak bisa benar-benar mengabaikan perasaan spesial Menma pada dirinya.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku – " perkataannya terhenti saat mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Dia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang karena beberapa meter didepannya sangatlah gelap sehingga lampu jalan yang berada di sampingnya tidak mau membantu pengelihatannya. Naruko tidak tahu apakah itu suara langkah kaki Menma atau anjing liar itu. Untuk penjagaan, Naruko segera mengambil batu yang di dekat kakinya. Ketika suara itu makin mendekat, dan dia hampir saja melempar batu itu pada siapapun yang muncul, suara sapaan lemah menghentikannya.

"Yo."

Mata Naruko terbelalak melihat Menma berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan wajah kesakitan. "Menma? Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan anjing itu?"

"Anjing itu sudah aku kalahkan dengan bantuan batu. Mengenai keadaanku..." Menma memegang lengan kanannya yang dari tadi terasa berdenyut. "... sepertinya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik."

Mengikuti pergerakan tangan pria itu, sekali lagi membuat mata Naruko terbelalak melihat tangan Menma. "Ya, Tuhan!" pekiknya. "Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Menma!" dia berlari menuju pria itu dan mengamati tangan pria itu yang berdarah dan bengkak.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat detailnya; mengingat kejadiannya sangat cepat. Tapi yang pasti saat aku mencoba berlari mencari cara untuk mengalahkan anjing itu, aku sudah terungkur ke tanah dan tanganku sudah menjadi seperti ini. Sepertinya tanganku patah."

Ketika mendengar suara tawa Menma yang dipaksakan membuat Naruko geram. "Ini semua tidak lucu, kau tahu!"

Menma tersentak. Lagi-lagi wanita itu marah karena kelakuan konyolnya; padahal niatnya semula ingin membuat Naruko tidak menjadi khawatir. "Maafkan aku."

Betapa terkejutnya saat mengetahui matanya sudah tergenang oleh air mata. Efek dari rasa cemas memang melankolis. Dengan kasar, Naruko mengahapusnya sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya.

"Kau menelepon siapa?"

"Ambulans."

"Ambulans? Tapi aku – "

Naruko mendelik tajam padanya. "Jangan banyak komentar. Aku tidak suka mendengar perkataan dari orang bodoh yang sedang terluka!"

Seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi ibunya, Menma hanya mengangguk paham sembari menunggu dalam diam hingga ambulans yang dipanggil Naruko datang.

**-x-**

Keesokan harinya, kabar patahnya tangan Menma telah menyebar di sekolah. Naruko tak begitu kaget mengetahuinya karena Menma memang terkenal di sekolah mereka. Selain pria itu yang dicap sebagai pembuat onar oleh para guru, Menma memiliki banyak teman. Tak peduli siapapun mereka, pria itu pasti dengan tangan terbuka akan menerima mereka menjadi temannya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruko," sapa Menma dengan cengiran khasnya di area loker sepatu.

Melihat perban dan kain putih yang melilit lengannya membuat perasaan bersalah muncul dihatinya. Dia tahu, malam itu, Menma menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk menyelamatkannya. "Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanyanya sembari melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Sudah agak mendingan daripada kemarin, terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku."

Muka Naruko memerah, cepat-cepat dia mengalihakan perhatian dengan segera dia memasukan sepatunya ke dalam loker dengan uwabaki sekolah. "Temui aku di atap pada saat jam istirahat. Jangan terlambat!"

Menma menatap bingung Naruko yang terlihat terburu-buru meninggalkan dari tempat itu. _Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi nanti di atap sekolah?_, pikirnya tak sabar.

**- to be continued - **

**A/N: Remake dari fanficku sebelumnya yang berjudul ****Break Free****; yang telah aku hapus karena memiliki kelemahan pada jalan cerita dan cara penulisan yang tidak niat. Hahaha. Sepertinya ini hanya 2-3 chapter saja. Walaupun pairing ini sangat jarang namun aku berharap ada yang membaca cerita ini dan bersedia mereview. Terimakasih kawan. ;)**


End file.
